A Single Moment
by cheekymonkey34
Summary: A single word. A single pairing . A single moment. What am I talking about ? Read to find out!
1. Ferbnessa:Rose

**Hello, this is story was written because of Writers' Block for my story, Runaway. I need some ideas. So this came to me. I know there is a similar story in the archive, but you can't accuse me of stealing because I came up with the idea before I saw that fanfic. Here's how to send ideas:**

**1. Write a pairing - ex. Candace and Jeremy - and a word (or two) - ex. can also send a short summary that I may or may not follow.**

**2. Send it through review or PM. I need at least five reviews to continue.**

**Each chapter will be 1,000 words or less, probably much shorter. Here's the first chapter:**

**Ferbnessa- rose**

* * *

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was down-in-the-dumps. Feelings of regret still lingered around her break-up with Johnny. Monty Monogram had barely contacted her since their coffee "date"- except for a text message that read: _let's meet up again... maybe? _She had replied:_ maybe ;)_. But Monty had never replied, never called. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. After all , did she really want to date a guy who was basically a younger , mustache-free version of Major Monogram?

Suddenly , she heard the doorbell ring. Who could be could be coming to her house on this rainy Saturday afternoon? When she checked to see who it was, Vanessa found nothing but a bouquet of plastic-wrapped roses resting on the doormat. _Roses? But from who?_ she thought. The roses were a rich crimson red and exuded a lovely fragrance. The thorns seemed to be shaved off. Inside of the plastic wrapped around the flowers was a small note. In green , flowing script was the word: _Ferb_.

Ferb? Who or what was Ferb? Then Vanessa remembered. Ferb was the green-haired boy she'd met at the blueprint store , the boy who never talked bout always gave her a dreamy gaze. Sure he was cute, but cute a little kid way. Ferb was twelve and Vanessa was sixteen, so his little crush could never happen. Well , maybe it could, _someday_. It was cute that he cared , though. Vanessa checked to see if the boy was hiding in the bushes but all that was left was sneakerprints left in the mud.

The next morning when Ferb went to get the mail, he found a rollled-up blueprint with a note attached to it. In small but neat print were the words:_ Thank you_. All that was left of the note's mysterious sender were bootprints made in the damp ground.

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Author's Note

I would just like to say that I will be updating all my stories on September 10th. The next chapter of each story will include:

**A Single Moment** – Baljeet x Ginger: chocolate

**ANTs at Hogwarts **- The sorting of the Ants and the OCs will be introduced.

**Runaway**- Either Teddy, Amy, or Gabe. I'm undecided.

**Toby** - Can the Duncans find a way to ruin Toby's first snow day?

Thank you for all the support and reviews.


	3. BaljeetxGinger:chocolate

**Here's how to send ideas:**

**1. Write a pairing - ex. Candace and Jeremy - and a word (or two) - ex. can also send a short summary that I may or may not follow.**

**2. Send it through review or PM. I need at least five reviews to continue.**

**3. Anyone may use these prompts in a story but please Pm me before you do.**

**Each chapter will likely be 1,000 words or less, probably much shorter. Here's the second chapter:**

** Name Amaris wanted : ****Baljeet x Ginger-chocolate**

* * *

**Baljeet x Ginger-chocolate**

If Baljeet Rai knew anything about Ginger Hirano, it was that she loved chocolate.

It wasn't like that was all he knew about her. He knew that she had to the U.S.A. from the Japan at age 2, and that her parents were divorcing. He also knew that her puppy had died last week, and that being a Fireside Girl kept her happy whenever her parents' fighting became too much for her. The whole combination sounded like the plot for a weepy yet inspirational chick flick but it wasn't a movie, it was real life and it was sad. She'd told it all to Baljeet last Tuesday, a day Baljeet believed was the most important day in his short life.

* * *

"Baljeet! Baljeet! I need you!" the young Fireside Girl called, ringing the doorbell frantically.

Baljeet, who had been home alone at the time, ran to the door and swung the door open.

"I am here! You are lucky no one is home because –"Baljeet immediately stopped talking when he noticed the girl's tear-stained cheeks and eyes reddened from crying. He felt ashamed of acting so rude and motioned for her to come in. Ginger plopped herself down on the Rais' green sofa , and for minutes she cried on Baljeet's shoulder , covering his light blue shirt with tears , snot, and a little drool. Baljeet only minded a little because he was more concerned about what bothered Ginger.

The Japanese girl regained her composure and began to speak.

"Sorry I came here, I just didn't have anywhere else to go. Everyone went somewhere today. How come they are all gone when I need them the most?" Then she burst into tears again. Baljeet could do little to comfort her but gently pat her back and get her a tissue. Being an only child and not very social, he knew little about what to do when people's emotions became too much to handle.

Ginger wiped away her tears, blew her nose, and continued.

"I am so sorry for bothering you like this. I'm just _so _sad. My parents are fighting all the time. It just never stops. I heard Stacy say they're getting a divorce. On top of that, my puppy just died. He was – and gat this- run over like the driver didn't even care my dog was there. He was still a puppy, so he wasn't huge, but he could easily be seen by a driver who was paying attention. I found my dog in the road, mangled and flattened."

Her lip quivered here, like she was about to cry again, but she resisted the urge.

Baljeet was glad she wasn't going to bawl again. From her excessive crying to the way she was talking, everything seemed to be flowing out of her like a fast-moving stream. He felt bad for her but he wished there was a way to get her to calm down, to slow down.

Ginger had paused, as if letting Baljeet sink it all in. Then she finished her story.

"But what keeps me going? Being a Fireside Girl, definitely. I get to be around my friends while collecting patches and getting to do cool things. Stacy used to do it when she was younger so I figured I might as well do it too. Another thing I love is chocolate. I can eat two bars of the stuff and forget everything. It's like magic."

Her use of Stacy's name reminded Baljeet of a question he'd forgotten to ask earlier.

"It is not like I do not appreciate you telling me this, but why did you not just talk to Stacy? I mean, she _is _your sister." Baljeet asked.

"Ever since we moved from Japan, which nine years ago, Stacy tried very hard to fit in with the American crowd. She tried pushing our parents away, who still spoke with very strong Japanese accents at the time, and eventually me because I was just her uncool little sister. It's like I mean nothing to her." Ginger replied. Then she took a deep breath, like she had said all she needed to say, and got up and left without so much as a good-bye wave.

Baljeet just sat there, wishing he had something to say, wishing she would stay.

* * *

And now here he was on her doorstep, hoping she would answer the door. He had a box of chocolates and a few flowers from his mother's garden. Baljeet hoped they would make Ginger feel better.

But now that he thought about it who did he think he was, coming over to her house and giving her flowers and chocolate like he was her boyfriend or something. Was he? No, he wasn't. At all.

Baljeet now found himself wishing Ginger wouldn't come to the door so he could leave. At that very moment, she swung open the door and Baljeet found himself face-to-face with the girl of his dreams. Ginger was no longer a tear-stained little girl crying on his couch. She now looked like a beautiful, bright-eyed pre-teen girl. Baljeet was mesmerized.

He cleared his thoughts and began to speak.

"I thought you might like these," Baljeet said, thrusting the chocolates and into her hands.

Ginger's face lit into a smile." Thank you, thank you, thank you! Did I ever tell you how much I _love_ chocolate? And the flowers smell wonderful!"

She gave Baljeet another bright smile and he returned the grin, not trusting his voice to say anything other than, _You're beautiful_. Ginger closed the door and hurried back inside. Then she returned, her hands empty.

"I have to give you something too," she said. Then she leaned forward and gave Baljeet a gentle kiss on the cheek. She giggled and dashed into her house, for good this time. As Baljeet walked home, he had only a single thought: _I think that deserves an A++_.

* * *

I finished this early so I decided to surprise you guys and update early. Hope you like it! Sorry if Ginger and Baljeet are a little OOC , I kinda rushed on this , even though it is pretty long. I would also like to say that I am a registered beta and I am happy and willing to beta just about any story in my preferences. Just send me a Pm if you are thinking about having me beta. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially Snowsheba. Your comments really made me feel good about this story, which I was a little uneasy about. Thank you. Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Updates:

**(Barely) Surviving Middle School:** I wrote the first chapter (after the prologue) ages ago but I am now just starting to type it up. If anyone has any ideas for the story, please leave a review. The chapter will be up next week.

**ANTs at Hogwarts**: I haven't even written the first chapter. I'm so busy finishing some prizes that I don't have time. It will be up before the end of the month.

**Learain Academy: **I have a brief idea of what I want to write but if you have an idea, leave a review.

**Runaway**: I have to write a two chapters on Bob and Amy, do some editing and then I will start part two. Ideas are welcome.

**A Single Moment**: I'm deciding between writing either Phineas x Ferb brother fluff on laugh about the boys holding an extravagant no laughing contest or Phineas being sick and Ferb waiting the whole day to hear him laugh.


End file.
